Koronacja Gajusza de Ofiuco na Króla Gajanthyi
Święto Natury Gai Matki Rodzicielki Stworzycielki Wszechświata odbywa się we wszystkich Wysp Utopskich na Planecie Utopii 26.5.768 rok p.n.e odbywa się koronacja księcia Wyspy Gajnathyi Gajusza de Ofiuco Wyspa Gajnthya , Świątynia Niebiańska Natury Gai Matki przy obrazie Gai Matki thumb|left|394px Tolla :'' Naturo'' Gajo Matko Wszechświata Światło Ciemności , obdasz nas swoją łaską i miłością , abyśmy tobie o Wielko Matko Wszechświata służyli , byś dała nam natchnienie by umiłowanie kochać wszystko co piękne któreś dała życie rodzina królewska de Ofiuco Lithea (modli się do obrazu Gai Matki): Gajo Matko nasz, któraś jest w Niebiosach, święć się imię Twoje,przyjdź Królestwo Twoje, bądź wola Twoja jako w niebie, tak i na planetach . Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. I odpuść nam nasze winy, jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, ale nas zbaw ode złego.Amen. Gamaris pokazywał swym córką obraz Gai Matki Gamaris: Ten obraz przedstawia nam Boginie Matkę Naturę Gaję , jak tworzyła dwa spaniałe Planety Galaktyczne księżniczki de Ofiuco bardzo szczegółowo paczyły na obraz Natury Gai Matki Wszechświata , z taką uwagą jak ich brat Gajusz de Ofiuco wstał i poszedł ku obrazowi Natury Gai Matki Wszechświata a Kapłanka Gai dała perło i koronę Idama de Ofiuco , Shayma de Ofiuco , Xema de Ofiuco (razem): Nasz brat Gajusz de Ofiuco zaraz będzie Królem Wyspy Gajnthyii Gamaris : Tak, a ja jako stary Król Wyspy Gajnthyii , daje władzę swemu synowi Gajuszowi de Ofiuco Gajusz de Ofiuco przy obrazie Natury Gai Matki Wszechświata uklękł czymając na lewej recę perło a w prawej recę miał bukiet kwiatów �� , Kapłanka Gai Tolla wkłada na głowie Gajusza de Ofiuco koronę ��na Króla Wyspy Gajnthyii jednej z Wysp Utopskich Planety Utopii Lithea : Gamarisie choć nie możesz zobaczyć jak nasz syn Gajsuz de Ofiuco jest koronowany , ale wiem że to czujesz dumne w sercu Gamaris:Tak przy obrazie Natury Gai Matki Wszechświata Gajusz de Ofiuco (modli się): Wielka i Potężna Naturo Gaio Matko Wszechświata Światło Ciemności , Ja Gajusz de Ofiuco spełną trogą będę sprawiedliwym władców wśród władców Planety Utopii , nawet jak ktoś lub coś będzie zagrażać Planecie Utopii to go zabije '' Gajusz de Ofiuco poszedł do obrazu Natury Gai Matki Wszechświata Gajusz de Ofiuco : ''PraBogini Wszechświata , Wielka Matka Życiodajna , Natura Gaja Rodzicielka Stworzycielka Światło Ciemności , Miłośierna i Łaskawa , Wszechmogąca Bogini , Bogini Życia i Śmierci , Władczyni Całego Universum Wszechświata , Jedyna , Wieczna , Prawdziwa, Amen Koronacja Gajusza de Ofiuco była huczna w całej Wyspie Gajnthyii jedna z Wysp Utopskich Planety Utopii Pałac Królewski Rodu de Ofiuco Sala Tronowa Gajusz de Ofiuco : Będę sprawował mądre rzady nad Wyspą Gajnthyią jedną z Wysp Utopskich Planety Utopii Idama de Ofiuco :Pewnie wybierzesz sobie doradców Gajusz de Ofiuco :Pewnie tak tylko kogo , żeby był mi wierny i zaufany do Sali Tronowej wchodzą cztery Elfy by ukłonić się swemu Królowi Wyspy Gajnthyii Gajuszowi de Ofiuco Elf Doradca Henry : Królu Gajuszu de Oficuo dla dobra twojego Gajusz de Oficuo :Nikt mną nie będzie rządzić Elf Doradca Henry : Chciałym pod kreślić Elf Doradca Marcus:Henry przed tobą jest nie tylko Ksiązę lecz już Król Wyspy Gajanthyii z jednej z Wysp Utopskich Planety Utopii Elf Doradca Henry:Ja to wiem i mam świadomość Marcusie że stoje przed obliczem Króla Elf Doradca Marcus :I wiesz dobrze że ....(nie do kończył zdania) Elf Doraca Rafael:Królu Wyspy Gajanthyii Gajuszu de Oficuo masz obowiazek zapewnić swym poddanym mieszkańcom Wyspy Gajanthyii następce lub następczyni tronu Gajusz de Oficuo:A wiec takie są moje zadania i obowiązki Elf Doradca Gabriel :Owszem już wiemy że Król Wyspy Nikodemii Kratos ,oraz Para Królewska Wyspy Gorgonpolisu Stejno i Chryzaor ich dzieci są w takim samym wieku co ty Elf Doradca Marcus:Nawet u Króla Wyspy Wassandii Atlasa Telchinesa tak samo Elf Doradca Henry:Więc którą z Wysp Utopskich Planety Utopii wybierzesz Elf Doradca Rafael:Teraz Królami Wyspy Gorgonpolisu są Milos Gorgor i Aishaoma Gorgona Gajusz de Ofiuco:Ale ja zrobię krok więcej ,w Utopskich Księgach jest dozwolone wielomałżeństwo prawda Elfowi Doradcy (razem); Owszem prawda Gajsuz de Oficuo ; Wiec poślubie dwie księżniczki Wyspy Wassandii a dalej się zobaczy PraŚwiątynia Gai Matki Wszechświata Lithea: AVE NATURA GAIA , AVE NATURA GAIA , AVE GAIA po tym trwa zaślubiny młodego księcia Gajusza de Ofiuco z dwoma córkami Króla Wassandii Atlas'a Telchinesa Garea : Czy ty Gajuszu de Ofiuco synu Lithei i Gamaris'a królów Wyspy Gajnathyi , poslubiasz tu oto dwie córki Króla Wassandii Atlas'a Telchinesa Gajusz de Ofiuco : Tak w chwale Planety Utopii i Wielkiej Macierzy Natury Gai Matki Rodzicielki-Stworzycielki Wszechświata Garea : A czy wy córy Króla Wassandii Atlas'a Telchinesa ślubujecie miłość Anatolia Wassandka : Tak ku chwale Gai Matki Rodzicielki-Stworzycielki Wszechświata Maja Wassandka : Miłuje i będę ufać , to wielkie błogosławieństwo Gai Matki Rodzicielki-Stworzycielki Wszechświata Garea : Gai Matki Rodzicielki-Stworzycielki Wszechświata ogłaszam was małżeństwem Gajusz de Ofiuco posiada dwie żony córki Króla Wassandii Atlas'a Telchinesa Wassandki Gajusz de Ofiuco : Miłuje ciebie Naturo Gajo Matko Wszechświata Rodzicielko-Stowrzycielko Światłość Światła Ciemności , abyś obdarowała mnie i mój Ród de Ofiuco pełną łaską , dobrością